The cat that came without ever leaving
by phiewdh
Summary: Geralt has finally found peace in Toussaint. However, something he cannot really wrap his mind around is irritating him. The encounters with a friendly cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** As you eagle-eyed gamers must have noticed, there is a gray tabby cat following Geralt around in the Witcher 3-game. It's everywhere. In strange places too. CD Project Red have recently said that there's nothing special about the cat, dismissing all theories surrounding it. Nibbles the cat is just a cat. Bummer.

This is my take on what our mysterious feline friend actually is.

* * *

Geralt felt content. A very unfamiliar feeling, if you don't consider the aftermaths of lovemaking. Now, nothing of the sort had taken place, which made the whole situation even more unusual.

Still, why shouldn't he feel content? Ciri was safe. He'd brought order to Toussaint, had been given a charming property, reunited with old friends. And also, had his love close against his chest with the intension of staying.

Geralt embraced Yennefer from beind as they sat underneath the stars on the chaise longue, her back against him and between his legs. The sorceress sighed. Geralt could tell that she was happy too. He reached for her face and tipped her chin backwards, planted a little kiss when he could reach her lips.

"Geralt," the sorceress said, "you seem... relaxed. I bet you can get used to living the life of a vintner not before long."

"Hmm," Geralt responded, smelling her hair. "Maybe. Nothing wrong spending the nights like this. Not sure I have the patience for the other tasks that comes with it."

Yennefer chuckled.

"Yen," Geralt asked her after a moment of silence.

"Yes, my love?"

"I can't seem to get something out of my mind. It might be nothing, but I find it strange."

"Oh? Do tell. After you give me my glass of wine over there." She flicked her wrist, pointing towards the bottle and glasses standing on the side of the chaise longue. Geralt stretched to his right, obliging Yennefer's request.

She took a sip, humming appreciatively. "It's really good, this. Good job, Witcher. Toussaint will most definitely make a vintner out of you. Back to you, what's strange?"

"Well," Geralt started. "You know how cats react when I'm around?"

"Most definitely. Cats and people, I'd say."

Geralt pretended he didn't hear her last sentence and continued. " Anyway, I've actually met a one that wasn't like all the other I've come across. It was friendly."

"Geralt, that's a little unusual at best. I wouldn't call it strange."

"Let me continue..."

* * *

~ City of Oxenfurt ~

Geralt had finally tracked down Tamara, daughter of the infamous Bloody Baron. Trying to remember what Voytek said about the location of his brother's residence, he guided Roach up and down the many cobblestone streets of the city, most known for its University.

Geralt had visited Oxenfurt many times before, the last time when Ciri was young and needed to be hidden from the royal schemes that followed Cintra's demise. That was quite some time ago.

Down by the harbor, just around the corner as he came from a transversing street, stood a house that fit the description. He entered, and was met by a man that indeed was Voytek's brother. He promised to fetch Tamara, and left.

On the table that stood in the middle of the room sat a gray tabby cat. Geralt got really curious, since the cat acted as he was just an ordinary visitor and not a witcher. Usually, cats that encountered him arched their backs, hissed and ran up trees. This one, was quite the opposite.

Geralt crouched down to get a better look. Usually, cats reacted to him once they locked eyes. It was something with those eyes of his, bearing the resemblance of a cat or a viper, that the felines seemed to hate.

Cats are known to sense the magical sources in the world and it is said that they even can absorb the power, making them special in many ways. However, Geralt found it strange that cats hated him and not, say, Yennefer or Triss. The sorceresses drew directly from magical sources and made them teem with magical energy, he did not. He concluded that he didn't like cats, and watched as the tabby purred and started to groom itself.

Just a moment after, Tamara Strenger came down the stairs.

* * *

"Again, Geralt," Yennefer said, "there's always an exception to the rule. I wouldn't call it strange. So, one cat in Oxenfurt was friendly? Don't read much into it."

Geralt stroked her hair, the abundance of black locks cascading down her shoulders. He let out a little sigh. _She's always so quick to dismiss things that doesn't pique her interest._

"Yen, I'm not done. There's more to this story."

"That will have to wait. Let's go inside, I'm getting cold. I'm _not_ dismissing you," she added with a slight sharpness in her voice.

"Yen, I really hate when you do that." Geralt found her mind reading somewhat intrusive. He thought that they'd agreed that she would not poke around in his mind. _Bad habits are hard to break._ He was a bit disappointed when Yennefer showed no reaction to his thoughts this time.

"You have to learn how to speak up." Yennefer stirred and left Geralt's embrace. She stood up and turned around. "Come. I'll make it worth your while." A smile played on her lips. Definitely her way of telling him that she was sorry.

Geralt was quick to get on his feet.

* * *

They had brusquely told Barnabas-Basil that he should leave the main house for a while as they stumbled in through the door.

"Honestly," Yennefer panted, "is that man always awake? He's bloody everywhere!"

Geralt could tell that she was hungry for them to be alone, she couldn't keep her hands off him and was the first to go through the doorway to his room.

"For being the Master's bedroom," she whispered as she took his shirt off, "it's awfully small."

"It's the only bedroom with a door," he mumbled whilst kissing the nape of her neck. That scent of hers made him crazy. Almost like he was conditioned to react to it.

They came together in a feverish way, devouring each other with a lust hailing from being apart. Now, they could finally be together without anything disturbing them. Finally being at peace. A definite first.

As they remained entwined, Yennefer with her head against Geralt's chest and Geralt protectively having his arms around her, Geralt couldn't get rid of his thoughts about the cat. The cat that was probably nothing.

"Yen," he whispered, "about that cat..."

"I'm listening, Geralt. Go on."

* * *

~ The free city of Novigrad ~

Geralt had tried hard to learn about the whereabouts of Dandilion. Working together with Priscilla and Triss, he'd found out that the bard was located in Oxenfurt. Things had gone utterly wrong for the bard who, in order to help Ciri, ended up being incarcerated.

A plan had started to form, culminating in Geralt being cast as an actor in order for Priscilla to get in contact with a patron of the arts, who just happened to be a doppler. Ah, what endeavours the witcher went through in order to save his lute-strumming friend. _It's all for Ciri_ , he reminded himself.

As Geralt entered the stage, horribly annoyed over the whole situation, he managed to peer out over the audience. To think that he'd end up being cast in a play where he portrayed himself, no less. The audience looked agog, eager for the play to let them be somewhere else for just a little while.

As Geralt let his gaze trail higher, he saw it. It was dark, true, but high up, almost as high as the rooftops, he saw the gray tabby once more.

* * *

"So, just to make sure that I've understood this correctly, you saw a cat on the roof?"

"It was the same cat, Yen."

She laughed, a kind of laugh that came from the heart. Sounding like bells.

"A cat from Oxenfurt went all the way to Novigrad to see you in a play? Geralt, honestly!" She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking with laughter. "I'm sorry, Geralt, but you must admit that it all sounds very... silly? Not to mention far-fetched?"

The witcher caressed her shoulder and kissed her hair, feeling a bit slain by her remark. "Let's sleep, Yen."

As he listened to her breathing go heavy, a sign that she had fallen asleep, he still couldn't shake the feeling. That there was something more to the mysterious cat. He definitely had more stories to share with Yennefer. He decided that they would have to wait until the following day.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt had been up for quite some time, tending to business that his majordomo so graciously presented to him. Invoices, shipments, packing, returns... He wasn't ready to be a vintner.

"B.B, please," Geralt said, exasperated. "Remind me, why do I have to do this?"

"As the most revered Master of Corvo Bianco, it's your duty to take care of the economy of the vineyard. But, if the Master isn't up to the task, the Master can delegate the duties."

Geralt felt annoyed. "And you're telling me this _now_?"

"The Master hasn't asked," Basil-Barnabas answered as he gathered up all the papers, ledgers and letters on the table, and took them with him as he left.

"Grumpy already? It's too early for that." Yennefers voice echoed inside the mansion's main hall.

"Can't stand that kind of shit."

"There, there, Geralt," Yennefer crooned as she walked up to him and sat in his lap. She looked lovely, wearing a short, black silk nightdress. Clinging to her in all the right places. Her hair reminded him of a black flurry of thunderbolts. "It's not befitting of the Master to be in the foulest of moods. Not when the Master has company." She smiled and kissed him. The kiss was soft and long lasting. She mewled as he put his arms around her and pulled her, and her lips, closer.

Geralt eased his grip around her, she pulled away with a slight displeasure. They remained as they were, looking at each other, for a moment. Geralt finally broke the silence.

"You want something to eat?" He tensed his thighs, Yennefer's cue to stand. She reluctantly stood up and placed herself on the neighboring chair.

"Thank you," she replied, watching him get up and into the kitchen. She could hear him rummaging around for quite some time until he called her.

"Get dressed, Yen. We're going out."

* * *

It was a really nice idea, riding out to see the countryside and having a somewhat delayed breakfast amidst the rolling hills. Geralt had promptly called for Barnabas-Basil, since Yennefer needed a mount.

"A stallion," Geralt had told him. "Preferably black."

Barnabas-Basil never ceased to deliver.

As they mounted their horses, the stallion acted up. Its tail was laid over its back, strutting like it knew that it indeed was a very good looking animal. Of course, it had taken a liking to Roach, trying to woo the mare with hums and a high-stepping gait.

"All right," Geralt asked Yennefer as the stallion apparently had decided that walking on its hind legs would probably impress the mare even more.

"Nothing I can't handle," she replied. _Men and stallions alike_ , Geralt thought to himself.

The stallion pranced around Roach, who responded with pinned-back ears and a swishing tail.

"She's not impressed." Geralt stroked the neck of the mare, trying to assure her.

"Clever girl. Now shush," Yennefer told the stallion since it started to whinny. "He'll behave once we put some speed in them. Ready?"

"Anytime."

Yennefer gave the stallion just a little bit of rein, and it shot away like an arrow. Geralt and Roach followed.

* * *

They quickly found a place to dismount the horses and have a nice meal. Finding a good spot for an outing wasn't at all difficult in Toussaint, the land was indeed picturesque. Geralt was pleased to see that Yennefer seemed to appreciate the idea of riding out, being sprawled out on the blanket they'd brought with them with a relaxed expression.

"It really is lovely here," she said. "People in the north don't know what they're missing."

Geralt, propped up on his elbow next to her, hummed in agreement. "It takes a while getting used to. The pace is different. So is the people. Caught up in pleasantries, codes and honor. They're fiery, too. Easy to upset."

"The north could use a little bit of that." She paused. "Geralt, about yesterday. The cat. I'd say that you don't have to ponder about it anymore. It's probably just a coincidence."

Geralt wasn't sure if he was up for hearing the sorceress' reprimands, and thought about it long and well before he spoke. "Now, Yen... I've seen it many times, and in strange situations. I'd like you to listen."

"Fine," the sorceress sighed. "What else can you tell me about this kitty?"

* * *

~ Kaer Morhen ~

Ciri was furious. Of course, the girl always had a fire in her and her temper was fueled by it. Even as a young girl. Geralt saw her walk out into the courtyard of the witcher stronghold, with Avallac'h in tow.

"How many times must I try," Ciri blurted out. She was apparently done with her training. For now, at least.

Avallac'h gave Geralt a look, Geralt nodded in understanding. It was time that he took care of his fluttering swallow.

Trying to calm her, trying to make her understand that magic can be left to those with aptitude, they did what adult witchers tend to do when needing something to calm them - they drank something strong. And there, across the room inside the castle of Kaer Morhen, Geralt spotted a tabby cat passing by, with a bird in its mouth.

* * *

Yennefer remained on her back, shielding her eyes from the sun. She remained silent for quite some time. Geralt could tell that she was thinking about how to word her next sentence. How to nicely express that he was utterly wrong without hurting his feelings. Too much.

Yennefer's reply never came, as a heavy rain surprised them. It made them hurry to gather what they've brought, mount and return to Corvo Bianco in a gallop.

* * *

As soon as the pair had returned to the estate, Geralt ordered Barnabas-Basil to heat up some water. Yennefer was cold after the ride back. She'd complained many times during the short ride to the estate, and a bath would probably lift her spirits.

"The Master is now informed that the bath for the revered guest is ready."

"Thank you, B.B," Geralt replied. "Yen! Come!" Geralt gave Barnabas-Basil a look, and the majordomo was quick to exit the mansion.

Geralt sat across the room, looking at his lover as she undressed.

"Are you watching," Yennefer said, with a slight amusement, her back to him. "If so, then don't. Turn around."

Geralt loved how she sometimes played coy. She knew that he enjoyed her, all of her, and couldn't get enough. Still, this game they played every now and then was indeed entertaining. He decided to play along, turning around to avert his eyes. He heard her chuckle, take a few steps and sink into the tub.

"Oh... That feels nice." The sorceress moaned in appreciation.

Geralt, having played this game before, knew that her moan was his cue to come closer. He pulled up a chair at the far end of the tub, by Yennefer's feet. Her raven hair was dancing on the surface of the water, looking like thin, black serpents.

Yennefer had her arms up and against the edges of the tub. Geralt made an appreciating sound and bowed his head as he smiled. He shook his head in something that could be a kind of frustration, she had also played this game and was indeed very good at it. Her naked breasts were just below the surface, making them impossible to see. The surface did a fine job distorting the view, acting to the sorceress' advantage.

They remained silent, looking at each other with appreciation. Geralt was indeed excited about what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The bath had led to something that started something else. All according to what they both had hoped.

"I love you." Yennefer's voice sounded spent. She rested her hand against Geralt's jaw, stroking his jawline with her thumb. "I really like the beard. It took a while getting used to, but it suits you. You might need to trim it a little, eventually."

Geralt, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, made a deep sound in his throat. Just to let Yennefer know that he'd heard her. He was tired too. If all his coming days in Toussaint were to be like this, he doubted he would make it to the new year.

He opened his eyes and rolled over on top of her, pinning Yennefer down slightly with his weight. Those lovely violet eyes were full of feelings he couldn't describe. He hoped that she felt even a fraction of what what he kept inside. It was still hard for him, but he tried to convey his feelings towards her with words every now and then.

He kissed her deeply, hoping that his actions spoke more than what he could actually express. Yennefer's eyes told him that he did. He trailed kisses along her collarbones, wanting to go slightly lower. Yennefer stopped him with a smile.

"I think we've had enough. Just for now, Wolf."

"Tsk-tsk". Geralt rolled over, taking Yennefer with him in the motion, embracing her as she rested on top of him. Feeling her against him gave him a peace he couldn't find anywhere else. Oh, how he loved her.

"Don't fret. I know you do," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

The evening was mostly spent in silence. Yennefer, always travelling with an abundance of books, was immersed in a brick of a tome named _Oneiromancy and its practises; Be the Master of what you see_. A first edition, Geralt was told, written by 'some hag hailing from Ard Carraigh'.

Geralt, on the other hand, spent his evening by catching up on Corvo Bianco's correspondence. Invitations to different gatherings, business offers... nothing that really amused the witcher.

Yennefer came out to join him after a while, carrying a wine glass instead of the hefty tome.

"Geralt," she asked him with just a hint of restrained laughter in her voice, "please don't tell me that you actually posed like that for that painting."

Geralt scoffed. "Of course not," he replied sourly. _Shit_ , he tought to himself.

"Don't you like it? You look very... regal. Good choice of fabric too, it looks really expensive. Covering just enough of..."

"Yen, honestly..." Geralt had only bought the painting to prevent others from seeing it. Having it in his house had apparently made him accustomed to it, and he deeply wished that he'd taken it down after Yennefer's arrival.

"I think you look handsome," Yennefer replied, touching Geralt's shoulder as she passed him.

Geralt, being as quick as witchers tend to be, stood up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. With his hands placed on the back of her head, buried in her hair, he gave her a deep kiss. As they parted, Yennefer gave him a little smile.

"Point taken, Wolf."

"I sat fully clothed on that damn horse."

In an obvious attemt to make Geralt think about something, anything, else than the horrid painting, Yennefer fetched some cheese and ham. As she sat down next to him the the great hall, putting the plates on the table together with the knives and a wine glass for Geralt, she asked "Are we done with the cat you told me about?"

* * *

~ The free city of Novigrad ~

After a cloak and dagger-operation, resulting in freeing the sorceress Margarita Laux-Antille, Geralt had been summoned to The Rosemary and Thyme. The place was packed, as always, with patrons and girls tending to them.

As Geralt walked up the stairs, barely noticing the noise from downstairs growing weaker, he ran into a somewhat agitated Ciri. It would appear that Ciri had been asked to join Margarita and Philippa Eilhart for a chat, something that made her anxious.

Knowing the Lodge's past efforts in getting Ciri to join their ranks, Geralt decided to come with her. He was sure that Ciri could stand her own, but as he put it, "Two heads are better than one."

As they entered the chamber where the two sorceresses resided, they were met by Philippa almost at the door. Philippa wasn't shy to voice her opinions about Geralt being there, supporting his protegé. Margarita sat further in, and on the desk in front of her sat a very relaxed grey tabby, licking itself with not a care in the world. Which it continued to do, even after Geralt came close as he walked past.

* * *

Yennefer's eyebrows was raised. Geralt could tell that she was intrigued. _Finally_.

"You say that the cat was there, when Phil and Margarita planned to make Ciri join the Lodge? Or let me correct myself before you say anything, Geralt. _A cat_ was there?"

"Mhm." Geralt gave her a confirming hum.

"Interesting. So, as I see it, there are several possible explanations to this. One," she held up a finger, "the cat is nothing special and you probably have to reconsider that all cats hate you. Two," she raised a second finger, "one the girls have been shapeshifting and someone we don't know for the time being is actually this elusive kitty. Three," a third finger was raised, "they possessed the cat or have it attached to them as a familiar or something of the sort."

Geralt loved her quick wit, it was definitely one of her best traits. But this time, he would have to tell her that she was probably wrong. He believed that the cat had nothing to do with the Lodge. Before he managed to tell her what was on his mind, however, Yennefer spoke again.

"Four, could the sorceresses of the Lodge be used? It's definitely something that has got to do with Ciri, wouldn't you say? Most importantly, Geralt," she added with four of her fingers still sticking up in the air. "Did you medallion react as you came close?"

"No. No humming," he replied.

"So no magic involved, then. I'm officially intrigued, although I remain a sceptic," she nodded.

"Yen, I don't think the Lodge is involved. I've seen the cat since then too, even after we fought the Hunt. I doubt it has something to do with Ciri."

"After we fought the Hunt?" Yennefer paused, her brow furrowed. "Is it possible that it's linked to something else? Like O'Dimm?"

"I've thought of that too, but something doesn't add up. Strange. I once saw the cat when I was meeting Olgierd..."

* * *

~ Garin Estate ~

Geralt felt a bubbling anger within him. It was obvious that he'd been used, a feeling he despised. Olgierd von Everec had set him up in a cunning way since the very start, making Geralt kill an Ofieri prince that the Redanian ataman had some... differences with. It all culminated in a not so comfortable boat-ride for the witcher, who almost ended up in the dark depths of the thrashing sea, en route to Ofier. He really had a thing or two to discuss with Olgierd von Everec.

When Geralt finally seeked the vagrant officer out, the estate where Olgierd had holed himself up in was set ablaze. As Geralt spoke to one of the ataman's henchmen, a tabby cat made Geralt step out of its way. It was certainly on a mission to be seen.

* * *

Geralt caught Yennefer's gaze. He could tell that she was desperately trying to add things up in her mind, although he knew that she as spending almost as much time, if not more, to discredit the facts she had been told about the cat.

Geralt stood up and gathered the plate and their wineglasses, carrying them off to the kitchen. When he returned, Yennefer remained in her chair, deep in thought. He whisked her up in his arms as he passed her by, which took her by surprise as she laughed and yelped. Now was not the time for brooding. Geralt felt her smell, the wonderful and familiar scent of lilac and gooseberries. It was indeed intoxicating, and made his body react to the unspoken promises it conveyed.

As he buried his face in her hair, he felt the chain of his wolf medallion dig into the back of his neck by Yennefer's steady pull. They both united in a kiss that promised much, as he carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
